<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry misses Charles by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432545">Henry misses Charles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Flirting, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry Stickmin Speaks, Horniness, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Toppat Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry tries to get Charles to love him. Charles does but someone becoming a supervillain changes the relationship especially when they abandon you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Henry misses Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry Stickmin holds Charles Calvin, feeling his legs. The helicopter pilot shaked and whimpered. The Leader of the Top Hat Clan nuzzled into his shoulder. Charles opened his eyes with a daze, questioning, "Where..? Henry?" Henry hugged him close, ending up also hugging the chair he was roped to. Calvin was still in a loopy state when he raged as most he could, "Let go of me!" The chair ended up falling over with the hostage still roped up. What the ropes are made of is anyone's guess. Stickmin sighed as he set back up the pilot.</p><p>The pilot glared up at him, the Top Hat Leader simply smiled down at him sweetly. The kidnapper gently touched his victim's face. Charles panicked, "What are you doing?! Where am I?" Reasonably our favorite pair of red headphones was uncomfortable with the scenario. Henry frowned and put a hand on his knees as sitting in the lap. It took a second for his brain to catch up, potentially from whatever means used to kidnap him, still Calvin shouted, "Wait a second... This is the Top Hat Airship! You adult-napped me!! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"</p><p>Our bold action man had gone through this before of course. Still quite the whirlwind to wake up without any memory of how you got tied to a chair in a dark room. However it was different, his former friend was being friendly. Henry kissed his cheek. Charles softly headbutted him away and sighed, "No Hen... Henry, we can't do that anymore. You are a supervillain." Stickmin cuddled him closer, commenting, "I missed you. It's been so long since I could hold you." Calvin turned his head away, sounding like he could cry, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you joined The Top Hat Clan and betrayed me!"</p><p>The heel chuckled, "Betrayed? I am here now, and I love you Charles." The action man looked around the room but could only find darkness. The bad guy flattered, "You are so big and strong." It felt nice to hear that but Charles could only blush and then remember how it felt waiting for somebody who wasn't coming back. "Do you think I'm going just join you? After everything?" The adult man bitterly spat back. I cannot tell you exactly what was wrong with Henry Stickmin in the next moment. I can detail his smile for how lovey dovey it was, his eyes staring with such kindness, or his voice for the subtle inky tones.</p><p>None of these could explain why the words, "You don't have a choice." were like a knife twisting in the gut.</p><p>Suddenly Charles Calvin was screaming, yet his words were unheard as Henry Stickmin picked him up and carried him as if a bride.</p><p>That's when our Hero awoke up. In the bed with him was the pilot. Hen laid back down, holding to the man eating pancakes in bed. It was good to return to reality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>